Rescued by a Goode Spy
by ShaMaiMai
Summary: The memories are flooding Cammie, leaving her in a state of hysterics every day. No one can help her, so the adults shut her in a room where she can't harm herself. That is, until one certain young man pushes his way in. Can he save her? Will she accept his offer of help? (My first) One-Shot!


**A/N- Hey guys! I decided to try one of these mushy one-shots out after a dream I had ^_^ Not really what I'm used to writing, but I think it's okay. Please read and review! Enjoy the story!**

**Oh yeah, and I definitely do NOT own Gallagher Girls, though it would be so epic if I did. ;P**

Zachary Goode was a spy, he had pointed that fact out to many people many times. He was trained to expect the unexpected, to deal with shocking situations while staying in a calm state of mind. The boy had not only been trained for covert missions, he had learned in a place that bred young assassins. He had been a legacy in that place, much in the same way that his… _friend _Cammie was a legacy here at Gallagher Academy. His mother was a good assassin. Her mother was a good spy. At Blackthorne, he had been respected, feared. He had been one of the best students they had. However, that being said, _nothing_ could have prepared him to deal with what he saw now.

"Would somebody just do something!" Zach screamed, his frustration clear. The boy's entire body was rigid, his muscles coiled and ready to strike. He stepped towards the door for about the millionth time that week, being held back once again by Headmistress Morgan. Cammie's mother. That only infuriated him further, how could they all just stand here watching? "Let me go."

"Zach," The older woman said to him sternly, ignoring the terrifyingly calm tone he used, "you know I can't do that. Going in there will only make things worse. You know that. I've already tried, and you remember what happened because of that."

Her voice caught when she reminded him of the first day this had happened, a week ago to be exact.

_They had all heard screaming upstairs, instantly recognizing it as Cammie's voice, and had rushed to see what had happened. They found her in the room she shared with the three other girl, who had all left for the summer. She was shrieking, running around the room destroying anything she could get her hands on. The girl had gone mad, throwing things everywhere and speaking incoherently. Her mother, Ms. Morgan, had run in and tried to stop her. This had set Cammie off even more, and she had made a run for the window, attempting to jump out. Seconds before she had been able to do so, her entire body slumped to the ground, a small needle coming out of her neck. Everyone had turned to see Mr. Solomon, who had been making steady progress in recovery, with a small tranquilizer gun._

"I know." Zach said, cringing at the memory. In the past week he had been living in torture, everyday being forced to watch Cammie suddenly begin to freak out. These little 'spells' had been happening regularly, and the adults had found it best to shut the girl into a bare room where she could do the least damage to herself.

"It's in my head, it's in my head!" Cammie screamed as they all watched her cover her ears and kick one of the walls as hard as she could, leaving a hole. That was one of the only things she said that they could understand, the rest of the time spitting out gibberish. Eventually, Zach had come to realize that she was actually not speaking nonsense, that it was some sort of language she must have learned from the Circle. It was these times when she spoke in English, screaming out in anguish as if begging for help, that Zach's entire being went on edge the most.

He tried to force himself to relax, his muscles only loosening slightly. Cammie's mom and the other adults noticed this and nodded in appreciation. Zach had been a cause for some of their stress, as well, seeing as how that had to hold him back every time this happened. They were idiots if they thought that he had seriously given up, though.

Suddenly, once all of the adults had relaxed thinking Zach had finally accepted that he couldn't go in, the boy jumped forward and rushed through the door. It had no handle on the inside, so that Cammie couldn't come out, which meant it didn't need to be locked, making it easier for him to get it faster.

"Cammie!" He shouted, ignoring the yells of the adults as he hurried over to the girl's side and grabbed her shoulder. She froze under his gentle grip, staying completely still for about six seconds, before she suddenly whipped around to face him. Zach tensed, preparing himself incase she tried to attack. His eyes went wide, however, when she instead hastily buried her face into his chest. She had never cried during the rampages, only screamed and shouted, but now she was letting the tears fall. Cammie wept harder than she had ever done before, holding onto him as if she would drown otherwise. He wrapped his arms around her, his heart hurting in a way he didn't think possible as he tried to comfort the only girl he had ever, and would ever, love.

"It's in my head, Zach." She whisper through her tears, her desperate words ripping through him like a knife. He pulled back slightly, to look her in the eyes, and put a hand up to gently caress her face. Cammie gasped, staring into his own eyes like they would save her from some terrible death. "It's… gone."

Her voice was amazed, and Zach had to think for a few moments before realizing what she meant. Whatever it was that had been torturing her this past week had left her, vanished the moment she looked up at him. In that thought, Zachary Goode knew what he had to do. He knew that the decision he had made just the day before they had first found Cammie in this state a week ago, had been the right one, and he felt his pocket to make sure the purchase he had made was still there where he kept it. Upon confirmation that it had not disappeared, the young man pulled the small black box out as he began to kneel in front of the only girl he wanted to see everyday for the rest of his life.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, I've known for a while that I wouldn't be able to handle a life without you, and I have finally built up the courage to ask you a question that has been going through my mind for long time now. I know it will be difficult, and that we will have to sacrifice things to make it work, but I need you in my life. So, Cammie, will you marry me?" He finally asked, opening the black box to reveal a beautiful ring that he had bought a month ago. Zach grew nervous when she didn't answer him, and he searched her eyes to see what caused the delay. At first he was relieved, finding complete shock in her beautiful eyes, but also a strong joy… then she finally spoke up.

"But, Zach…" He tensed, knowing that the answer couldn't be good when it started like that, "what if I keep doing _this_? What if I freak out everyday for rest of our lives, and you have to intervene every time? That's not what you deserve."

A sigh of relief almost escaped him, that's all that was holding her back? _His _feelings? Didn't she realize that she had done more for him than any other human being on the Earth ever could? One glance at her tear filled gaze told him that no, she didn't realize that. Not at all.

"That's right Cammie, I _don't _deserve that." Zach started, and saw Cammie's shoulders slump a little, not catching his meaning. "I could never deserve a life where I got to see you everyday, could never deserve your love, but I'm asking for it anyway. I know that it's stupid of me to expect you to say yes, but Cammie, I also know that we both love each other, and we can overcome this and anything else that ever tries to stand in our way. Even if you do go through this some more, and it doesn't stop, I would never leave your side. So, Cammie, would you marry me? Please?"

His last little please came with a well-known Zachary Goode smirk, and it seemed that was all Cammie needed. A few tears fell down her cheek as she fell into an embrace with the still kneeling young man whom she had given her love to long ago. She had never heard him say her name so many times, and she gave a laugh at that thought, though it was filled with an overflowing amount of joy. Never had she been so happy before in her life.

"Yes, Zach, yes! Of course I'll marry you!" She laughed out, and he pulled back to stare at her with those gorgeously green eyes, filled with surprise and joy just like her own. Then he pulled her in for a kiss that neither of them would ever forget.

That was the last day that Cameron Ann Morgan ever heard the Circle music in her head, the last day she let the memories control her and break her down. The couple had their fair share of struggles, more so seeing as they both grew to be outstanding secret protectors of our country, but throughout it all they stayed together, never losing their spark. In fact, as the years went on, the two could only say they fell more and more in love with each other. They were buried together, but none of their children looked down at the grave with tears. They all looked up at the sky, knowing that their parents were still together, happier than ever.

**The End**


End file.
